Secret Treasure Chest
' 's are chest blocks hidden around the map and in stages in Build A Boat For Treasure. The first was added on 6/1/2019. It can be found in the walls of the Magenta Team after clicking a specific branch of a specific tree. It does not drop any gold when broken. When touched, it gives the player 25 Gold, 25 Balloons, and the chest itself. Before the other chests were added, the first chest was the only chest available until multiple chests came into the game. Trivia * It is smaller than the other chest blocks. * It was first posted on 2/8/19 on the Chillz Studios Discord. * The model first appeared in chillthrill709's inventory on 2/8/19. * Players were required to solve a secret message from a question mark icon in the shop. When clicked on enough, it tells the player, “BREAK BRANCH ON PINK TEAM” * All of the hidden treasure chests can be repeatedly obtained for 5 to 50 gold depending on how hard it is to grab the chest. * When the player obtains all of the Hidden Treasure Chests, the player should get the Coming Soon! Badge. However, it could be bugged and some players may not obtain it. (#2) The second is a duplicate of the first , and it is located in the Forest Stage. It is located on the left side of the stage and near the end. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Grass Blocks, a copy of the first , and 50 Gold. Winged Chest (#3) This chest is found in the Gear Stage. In order to get it, the player has to shoot all of the gears on the left side of the stage. All of the gears should start smoking in order to open an area under the stage. In that area, there is a giant golden organ as well as a waterfall. Behind those two is the chest. It gives the player 2 Golden Harpoons, 25 Balloons, 250 Gold and the chest itself. This also has an association with The Secret Place, as the location where it rests has an organ and when played correctly, the door appears. (#4) Duplicate of found in the Northern Lights Stage on the left wall. Shoot the ice panel to gain access and it gives 100 Ice, 1 , and 125 Gold. To obtain it, shoot at the ice on the left side of the stage with any Cannon. It is also possible to break the ice by hitting it with something travelling at high speed, such as a boat powered by thrusters. King Chest (#5) This is a new chest with a crown on it, it is obtained in a secret area above the Cave Stage. First go through the top of the biggest waterfall on the left side. To obtain it, the player must click the berries in order of blue, white, white or blue, blue, white. Then the player must throw the provided potion at the eye and the gate lifts open and the King Chest is now obtainable. Once obtained, it rewards the player 3 Potions, 25 Grass Block, 50 gold, and the chest itself. (#6) This is located in the Intertidal Zone Stage. In order to obtain it, the player has to let the water 'drain out' of the stage and go into the hole. It leads into a room that is like a forest with a message inside. The chest gives 15 Balloons, 50 Sand, 1 , and 175 Gold. Sometimes players are unable to get in because of their animations. Within this chest is a wall with the following text that has been translated. (The purple text is from the King Chest room) The text describes Chillz' Plushie. (#7) This is a duplicate of the , and it is located in the Updated Polluted Stage in the right side of the stage with a cracked opening. To get access to the chest, the player needs to shoot it with a cannon. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 50 Fabric, 1 , and 175 Gold. (#8) This is located in the Flower Stage on the left side under a large yellow flower. It gives 25 Balloons, 25 Sand, 1 , and 50 Gold. (#9) This is a duplicate of the , and it is located in the Autumn Stage under the trees in the left wall. It gives the player 25 Balloons, 25 Fabric, 1 , and 50 Gold. (#10) This is found in the Volcano Stage. In order to get it, the player has to go inside of the volcanic crater. It gives the player 10 Bundles of Dynamite, 50 Sand, 1 , and 175 Gold. (#11) This is a duplicate of the , and it is located in the Harbor Stage on the ship with a red flag. It gives the player 10 TNT, 20 Cannons, 1 , and 160 gold. King Chest (#12) This is found in a secret area in the Crystal Cave Stage. In order to get it, the player must shoot the crystals until Lasers come out. They do not harm the player but teleport the player into the secret area. The player needs to go through the portal to get three crystals, they do not have to be placed in a certain order. The chest gives 4 Portal Blocks, 200 Gold, and 1 King Chest. The order in which to get the crystals are: * The yellow portal, orange portal, and then the purple portal for the yellow crystal. * The green portal then the grey portal for the orange crystal. * The green portal, red portal, blue portal, and then the black portal for the white crystal. (#13) This is found in the Paint Stage. It is located behind a paintbrush on the right side of the stage. The chest gives 1 , 25 Fabric, 25 Plastic, and 110 gold. (#14) This is found in the Shipwreck Sea Stage. It is on a wrecked piece of ship hull. It gives 1 , 15 Sand, 15 Corroded Metal, 25 Glass, and 100 Gold. (#15) This is found in the Industrial Stage. It is inside the second pipe on the left side of the stage that a player can phase through. It gives 1 , 25 Fabric, 25 Bricks, and 80 Gold. (#16) This is found by blowing up the drawbridge in the Castle Stage with a cannon and completing the Noob Attack minigame. It gives a Knight's Sword Giver, a Bandit's Bow Giver, a Wizard's Staff Giver, 250 gold, and 1 . (#17) This is found in the Wild West Stage. It is inside of a wall on the right side of the stage. It gives the player 25 Neon Blocks, 50 Gold, and 1 . (#18) This is found in the Hive Stage. It is inside of the middle comb on the left side of the stage. It gives the player 25 Neon Blocks, 10 Sand Blocks, 100 Gold, and 1 . (#19) It gives 25 Neon Blocks, 60 Gold, and 1 . Found in one of the barns of the Farm Stage. The barn is located at the furthest left side of the stage, to the left of the window the is there beside a barrel. In the game, it was miscounted as #18. King Chest (#20) Found in the Washing Machine Stage inside a TV after completing a minigame. The minigame can be initiated by clicking a red button on a joystick next to the TV. The minigame makes you dodge "falling" red blocks. The thing that drops the red blocks will start as green in the start, indicating easy mode, then turn yellow, then red, then purple. After you complete the minigame, the king chest will drop down. It gives 4 Teleporters, 250 Gold, and a King chest. A tip to beat the TV game is to use Blue Candy. Tv minigame.jpg|Player inside the TV minigame joystick.JPG|Joystick that starts the minigame kingchest20.JPG Washy.png|Washing Machine Stage Category:Chest Block Category:Decoration